ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Scythe of Quakes
The Scythe of Quakes is one of the four Golden Weapons of Ninjago, formerly used by Cole. Power The Scythe of Quakes is strong enough to cut into stone. When its blade is planted in the ground, it can create earthquakes or fissures. It also formed Cole's Tread Assault. History The Scythe was first used along with the other four Golden Weapons by The First Master of Spinjitzu to create Ninjago. Creation The Scythe of Quakes was created using gold that came from the Golden Peaks and was forged in the Temple of Light. It is unknown if it has any role in fighting the Overlord, but it possibly had a part in splitting Ninjago in two Garmadon's Banishment Soon after the First Spinjitzu Master's death, his son, Garmadon, attempted to steal and use the power of the four weapons for his own selfish ends. Garmadon's younger brother, Wu, defeated him and banished him to The Underworld. Wu then took the weapons and hid them in different places throughout Ninjago. The Scythe was hidden in the Caves of Despair, and Wu placed the Earth Dragon over it to guard it. Ninja Discovery Many years later, Sensei Wu's four ninja proteges, Kai, Cole, Zane, and Jay rediscovered the Scythe. It was their first weapon gathered in their attempt to retrieve the four weapons from their hiding places and to keep out of the hands of Lord Garmadon. Although the Ninja were charged not to use the Scythe, Kai used its power to provide them an escape route after the Earth Dragon woke up. In Samukai's Hands Later, at the Fire Temple, the Ninja were ambushed, and the Scythe was stolen, along with the Shurikens of Ice and the Nunchucks of Lightning, by Samukai. The weapons were then taken to the Underworld, where Samukai fought Wu with the three weapons he stole. After he defeated Wu, he took up the fourth weapon, the Sword of Fire, which Sensei Wu had been fighting with. The powers of the four weapons served to destroy Samukai, and created a vortex through space and time, allowing Lord Garmadon to escape his Underworld prison. In Defense of Ninjago After Lord Garmadon escaped, the four ninja took up the weapons to use them in defense of Ninjago. Each ninja took the weapon that matched their elemental properties, so the Scythe was in the possession of Cole. The Earth Dragon, nicknamed Rocky, guarded it by serving Cole as a mount and pet. Defeat of the Devourer When Pythor unleashed the Great Devourer the only way to stop it was to give Garmadon all four weapons so that he could use them at once in one final blow to the giant snake. It was victory for the ninja, but at the cost of losing the weapons. The Megaweapon After this, Garmadon took the weapons to the Golden Peaks, where it was forged with the other three into the Megaweapon, which was eventually destroyed by the same weapons used to create it in the past when Garmadon went back in time to stop Lloyd from becoming a ninja. Ninjago.com Description 2011 Description This mighty weapon can mow down trees and move mountains. Whoever masters it can control the earth. Used by the First Spinjitzu Master to create Ninjago, it is one of the four Weapons of Spinjitzu. 2012 Description (Staff of Earth) Cole's good old Golden Weapon. Trivia *In 2012, it was renamed the Staff of Earth on the LEGO website. *The Scythe of Quakes is identical to the Staff of Light. It also has a recolored version called the Bone Scythe. *So far, there have been four versions of the Scythe of Quakes, but none truly replicate the one in the TV show. The first version is the most common in playsets, with the other versions mainly appearing in Spinner sets. **The second version of the Scythe of Quakes is the shortest of the four, and the fourth version is the longest. *In the show, its blade is a dragon face with gray diamonds for eyes. Set Appearances First Version *2170 Cole DX (the blade piece is lower quality than in other sets) *2258 Ninja Ambush *2263 Turbo Shredder *2505 Garmadon's Dark Fortress *2507 Fire Temple *2509 Earth Dragon Defense *9449 Ultra Sonic Raider *9450 Epic Dragon Battle Second Version *9455 Fangpyre Mech Third Version (Golden Tri Scythe) *9579 Starter Set Fourth Version (Cole's NRG Golden Blade) *9572 NRG Cole Gallery 200px-Golden Weapons of Spinjitsu.png|The Scythe of Quakes with the other Golden Weapons 185px-Kendo zane vs kendo cole ep 1.png|Cole (right) wielding the Scythe of Quakes against Zane. Four weapons ep.11.png|The Scythe of Quakes (far left) chained up along with the other Golden Weapons in The Serpentine's Underground Fortress. 185px-ScytheofQuakesb.png|The "special" variant of the Scythe of Quakes, only found in 9455 Fangpyre Mech. Treadassault.png|The Scythe in a vehicle Category:Weapons Category:Golden Weapons Category:Earth Category:Objects Category:2012 Category:Spinjitzu Category:2011 Category:Elements Category:2011 Weapons Category:2012 Weapons Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninja Category:Ninja Weapons